theproudfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Love Robin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Gross Sisters page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 11:23, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Chester the Duck On Behindthevoiceactors.com Chester the Duck is a name go the website :In the episode he is "Chester". That he is known as "Chester the Duck" elsewhere is immaterial. Especially crowd-sourced sites like BtVA and IMDB. Go to Canon first for your information. --Love Robin (talk) 11:51, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ::You don't have to removed it :::"Chester the Duck" exists as a redirect. Which really is unneeded since by the time someone types "ches" in Search, it will call up "Chester". But just in case visitors think "Chester" and "Chester the Duck" are two different characters, the redirect is useful. :::However, *on the page*, it is silly, redundant, and just plain ol' poor grammar to say "Chester the Duck is a duck…" :::See, this is what concerns me about you wanting to be admin. You *say* you want to keep to canon facts, but you don't really. Canon should override any and all outside not-seen-on-screen (which is what "canon" means for TV shows). Yet you accept and present things as if Cold Hard Facts. Useful info? Sure. But don't let it override canon. :::Then there is the habit of yours to not sign your posts. How can you hope to be an Admin? Admins should provide good examples for others. How can you do that if you don't do the basics yourself? :::Deano, I've been trying to teach this to you since we first started working together on American Dragon. If you would truly embrace what I've been trying to get you to do, you would have been promoted there sooner, and I have more than a dozen others you could have followed me to. :::In fact, with Kim Possible Fanon, I told you if you helped you would have earned admin there by Halloween '13. You said Okay, but never did anything. Then while you were blocked from Disney you left me a message asking me to give you something to do there. I gave you a project. You never did anything. :::Being an admin is more than just the rights. It is about the Wiki. It is about the local communities. It is about learning how to be a more effective wiki-user so you can be the best User. And that's what makes a Good Admin, Good. :::You work *with* me, embrace what I try to teach you, and there are a dozen wikis I would be willing to promote you on. Including this one. --Love Robin (talk) 15:10, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Respect I respect you and the wiki community :Not exactly sure what that means. Can you explain yourself better? --Love Robin (talk) 16:29, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Agree with the Rights I accept your offer User:Deangelomywayentfans 17:22pm cst